gamersbastionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ned Edgewalker (Pirates Online)
Non-RP Bio Ned Edgewalker was the main Pirates Online character of Captain Ned Edgewalker. He was created on June 2, 2009, after Ned's original founder account had been hacked. His ship was The Fighting Fox, which was his first ship. Ned eventually sold the original Light Sloop that used the name, however, he bought another and named it the same. Ned never went without a ship named Fighting Fox. The Fighting Fox had many variations: Light Sloop, Light Frigate, Frigate, Galleon, Brig, Light Brig, and most notably, a Light Galleon. The Fighting Fox was every ship at least once, excluding War-Class ships. Ned was involved in many various roleplay groups and held many roleplay titles. Most Notably, Pirate Prince and Founder of The 7th Brethren Court, Founder of the 8th Brethren Court and King Charles Emmanuel III of The Kingdom of Sardinia. Ned was the Guildmaster of 2 semi-successful Guilds (Edgewalker Inc. and W A R BREAKERS), and the Co. GM of a very successful Guild (We Never Give Up!), until he left that guild. Over time, Ned was also part of many Guilds. He is best known for his time in Francis Brigade, as he spent most of his time on POTCO with the guild. Along with Francis Brigade, Ned has been in many notable guilds, such as The Outlanders, Armed Guard]], Mandalore Rebels, O U T L A W S, McRaging, I N F E R N O, and Remy's Renegades among others. The character 'died' when Ned left the game on July 27, 2013. The character itself ceased to exist along with the rest of Pirates Online on September 19, 2013. Roleplay Bio Early life Ned Edgewalker was born on June 2, 1690, in Florence, Italy to English privateer, Jonathan Edgewalker and Italian whore, Charlotte de Berry. Jonathan was in Florence on business for several months after and didn't find out about Ned until his birth. Almost immediately after Ned's birth, Jonathan brought Charlotte and Ned back to Port Royal with Jonathan's other son, Darien, although he moved to America when Ned was 9. They lived a rather comfortable life until Jonathan died at sea when Ned was 13. A week after Jonathan's death, Ned was taken into custody by English guards and put to work for the East India Trading Company. Ned worked for the EITC until he was 17 and murdered the quartermaster with a dagger. He was promptly caught by English guards who found him standing over the dead body briefly. He was sent to Rambleshack Island, where he shared a cell with Jack Sparrow who helped Ned escape. He met with Bo Beck and they began sailing for the Caribbean when they were attacked by Jolly Roger, who was furious that Beck didn't go through with their deal to deliver Sparrow to him. Roger promptly killed Bo Beck for double crossing him. Roger let Ned live, and Ned swam to Port Royal. Beginnings in Piracy After Ned arrived in Port Royal, he had found that Jack Sparrow arranged for Elizabeth Swann to help Ned by gifting him a light sloop, which Ned promptly named the Fighting Fox. Ned went to Tortuga to meet Jack Sparrow, who simply mentioned something about leaving a nice tip for the bartender Jeremy. Ned quickly made his way back to Port Royal to start a quest for revenge against the EITC. Early on, Ned met a middle-aged pirate named Jack Ironcutter who had befriended Ned and took him under his wing. Together, they made a guild named 'We Never Give Up!' in which Jack was the Guildmaster and Ned was the co-guild master. The guild grew rapidly and reached 100 members on the first day. After a short period of leisure, Ned decided it was time to continue his quest. Ned began frequenting Fort Charles, killing English guards in large numbers. He joined other pirates in doing so, forming 'crews' of multiple different pirates, most of which Ned would never see again. This all changed when he met another young pirate named Captain Johnny, who was also out looking for revenge against the English. The two bonded over their mutual hatred for the EITC, driving Ned to join Johnny's guild Mandalore Rebels. Over this time, Ned met other pirates with the same burning desire for revenge, such as Jeffrey Blasthawk. He also met pirates who were pirates because the rum tasted better with a sense of freedom, like Remy. The four of Ned, Johnny, Jeffrey and Remy would remain friends for the rest of their lives, bonding over their mutual love of piracy, freedom, the open sea and their hatred of England. Francis Brigade To be Added Notable Friends *Captain Johnny - Met in 2009 *Remy - Met in 2010 *Richard Cannonwalker - Met in 2012 *Jack Ironcutter - Met in 2009 *Sam Swordfury - Met in 2010 *Francis Bluehawk - Met in 2010 *Jeffrey Blasthawk - Met in 2009 *Zon Cuffal - Met in 2009 *Jim Logan - Met in 2011 Trivia *The characters first name (Ned) was decided by my dad, and the last name (Edgewalker) was made up by me, because I thought of the WWE wrestler, Edge, and Walker was already selected, thus creating the name Ned Edgewalker. *Ned wasn't my first pirate, as I had a founder account that was hacked in late 2009, thus prompting me to create Ned. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Character